


Late Night at Grillbys

by peppermintcatnip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcatnip/pseuds/peppermintcatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans walks into the bar and lets just say it involves some ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at Grillbys

A Late Night at Grillbys

You casually walks into Grillby’s just like any other day, but today however you had something else planned. You take a seat at the bar with the biggest grin on your face. 

“What can I get you sans?” Grillby asked.

You coo at the sound of his voice, so sweet, and as smooth as silk. You looks the man up and down. 

“Can I get a burger an’ fries” 

Grillby nods and goes back to make the food. You wait for your food and start to daydream. ‘You see him wrap his fiery hands around your boney waist. He kisses you deep pulling you close. You purr and cling to his warm body. He slowly lays you down and pulls off your pants. Your blue boner unsheathes from your shorts. He goes down to suck-’ You snap out of it.

“Sans, Are you even listening to me?” Grillby asked, “Your food’s been sitting here awhile”

You shake yourself awake, a boner already starting to bulge in your pants. “Huh?”

Grillby sighs and cleans the plates.

You nom at your food and drink your soda. You stare at the ice, You suddenly get an idea. You smirk. “Say Grillby have you ever touched ice before~?”

He shrugs “Maybe once or twice, why?”

You grin more, “Oh nothing just wondering” You pause for a moment to stare at the tall man. ‘Mm~ He’s so hot~’ You chuckle to yourself. You decide to tackle him and rip off the top half of his tuxedo.

He gasps “Sans!! Get the hell off m-” He gets cut short when you rub a piece of ice along his stomach. He moans and pants, “Ah~ Holy fuck Sans~”

You blush a bright blue surprised at his reaction. You only expected to get a grunt or a push of annoyance. Instead the man was a moaning mess underneath you. His flames turn a dark shade of pink, is he blushing?

He growls and pins you to the wall, “You embarrassed me you idiot!”

You chuckle “Now it ain’t my fault that you get horny over a piece of ice”

He blushes more and carries you to the back. “You’re gonna pay for that~” There was a hint of sexiness in his voice. You purr to yourself ‘fuck yeah, gonna get laid~” 

He pins you to the wall and takes off your jacket as well as your shirt. You blush and look at him. “Hey what are yo-” You gasp and moan as he licks your collar bone. 

You pant slightly. “fuck~” 

This makes him smirk. He strokes your backbone while grabbing at your bony ass. You were practically melting into the pleasure.

Grillby stares at you and strokes the bulge in your pants. “You look so helpless underneath me~”

You wrap your arms around his neck panting. “Just fuck me already~”

He smirks at your hornyness. He bites down on your collar bone. You moan louder than before. 

He lays you down smirking, “remind me to bite you more often~” he coos. You blush. He lies you down and slides off your pants as well as your boxers. He blushes “woah~... you’re thicker than I expected~”

You blush bright blue. He goes down and licks up your thigh bone and pelvis. You moan and grip the top of his flames. He purrs at you and suck the tip gently. He bobs his head slowly then is soon picking up the pace sucking harder and going faster. You moan and groan on the verge of cumming. He pulls away smirking. 

You pant “W-What the heck are you do-doing?” You inhale, “I was about to cum” He silences you by licking in your pelvic bone. You gasp and moan, “Gr-Grillby~!!”

You grind your hips against his face. He unbuckles his belt and slides down his pants. He smirks at you before he slides off his boxers. 

You gasp and blush. “Oh. My. God” He was twice the size of you and you can’t help, but stare. You get on your knees and suck him off a bit. He grunts and groans. You lay back into the couch. 

He props your knees against your ribs, “You ready~?”

You nod and lick your teeth, “Fuck yes~” He slowly slides into your pelvic bone. You gasp and moan adjusting slightly, “Go ahead~”

He starts to thrust deep and fast. You moan loudly. You pant and drool with your tongue out. You cling to him grinding back against him with every thrust. He picks up your bony ass and pounds you. You practically cream yourself as his fiery dick rams into the bottom of your spine. It’s not burning hot, but extremely warm. You love the feeling of him inside you. You didn’t realize how close you were getting and he seemed to be getting close too. 

His fire turns a bright pink, “I’m c-cumming~!”

You can’t concentrate on your words. All you could do do what shout a quick “Me too~!” before you cum all over your ribs. He moans and shoots orange cum all inside your pelvis. He pants and pulls out collapsing on top of you. You pant and nuzzle his neck. 

He purrs in your ear, “I love you~”

You smile and purrs back, “I love you too~”

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction


End file.
